Overall objectives of the total project are to gain increased understanding of physiological control mechanisms which regulate blood flow distribution and its regulation, through integration of anatomic, physiologic and biomechanical experimentation, especially oriented to the pulmonary microciruclation, where various morphometric measurements will be made in the postmortem human lung under static and dynamic conditions.